Don't Speak
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: Harry was snatched away from all he held dear and now that he has escaped, can it all be like it was before? MPREG
1. Chapter 1: You and Me

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 1: You and me **

I ran and I ran fast. I don't know how I managed it and I don't want to sit and think over the probabilities and facts. I had made it out of that place and I was now trying to make my way back to Hogwarts and back to the arms of the man who I loved. I prayed and prayed as I ran, hoping I would see him again and that he would not turn away from me in revulsion. I couldn't think such things, and I would try not to. I needed to return and I needed to seek refuge. They would take me in. They would be cautious and would probably make me answer questions under vertaserum but they would take me in and if they take me in then they also take in my child who at this moment makes his or her presence known to me by sending me a very painful kick to the ribs. My child has been facing down for a week now and I know that my time to help him or her into this world draws near. My body has already gone through the proper changes and now I just need to make it to Hogwarts to assure that my child and the possible key to destroying Voldemort is out of his grasp for the time being.

How had it come to this?

I suppose that is an answer that I could not answer. It was a surprise even to me. Who could have predicted that I Harry Potter would fall in love with none other than Lucius Malfoy? I bet my father is doing barrel rolls in his grave. Merlin only knows what my mother would think. As it is now I can't help but fearing Ron and Hermione's opinion. I wonder what Remus will say let alone the rest when they see me walk in through those doors in my condition after having been missing for eight months.

I stopped and leaned against a massive tree inside the dense wood I had escaped to. I had been on my feet for two days now with only light naps at night and in during the day. I had managed to scrounge up a bit of food thanks to people in the countryside who still set pies on the window sill to cool. I drank from any fresh water source I could find. If I happened upon a house it was a hose or spicket and if not then I found small creeks. I had no idea where I was but I knew I had to be close to civilization. I needed to find a witch or wizard soon. My legs were sore and back past sore and achy. My feet were blistered and bleeding and most likely swollen due to the weight I was carrying around. My eyes ached because of the sorry state my glasses were in and even if I knew the spell to repair them it wasn't wise to use it in my condition. All my magic was focused inward and protecting the small one I carried. I can't risk it.

I heard the familiar sound of a car and knew that there was a road somewhere around here. I stood up and continued to walk until I was on the edge of the woods looking out over a clearing. I saw a vast green and what looked like a small cottage up ahead. I hobbled towards it, hoping that someone inside could help. As I came closer I saw a woman come walking out in what looked to be a rose colored robe. She pulled a wand out from her apron and began to spell a pile of clothes from a clothes basket onto a clothes line. I smiled and hoped she could help.

She turned around just as I had reached her beautiful and clean white picket fence and gave me a startled look. She was about to turn and run inside when I called out to her, "Please Miss, don't leave. I need to get in contact with Hogwarts."

She stopped and turned to look at me and took a step and then another. Her jaw dropped and she raised her hands to her mouth and gasped, "By Merlin! Jace! Jace! Come here quickly! I'm going to need your help!"

I held on to the edge of that pure white picket fence and felt my legs give out from under me. I heard the clank of the fence gate and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and into a kind and worried face of a witch who had to be in her early twenties with long curling golden hair.

"You poor thing! Where did you come from? We've got to get you inside."

She helped pull me to my feet just as a young man came out of the cottage, wand in hand and approached us. He looked me over before his eyes widened and he leaned in grabbing my left arm and wrapping it around his neck and lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"We've got to fire call the ministry," said the man as he carried me inside the cottage.

I grabbed his collar and shook my head, "Please no! Please? I need to get in contact with the Weasley's or someone at Hogwarts. Please? Anyone but the Ministry!"

"Calm down, Dear. We'll see if we can get a hold of anyone at Hogwarts."

The man sat me down in a chair in front of the fireplace and then walked over to the fireplace and put his hand into a metal box, taking out a handful of powder and tossed it into the fire calling out 'Hogwarts'. I watched as the fire blazed to life and then the familiar face of Professor McGonagall appeared in the flames.

"Mr. Hawthorne, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We found a young man wandering outside our cottage and he looks to be in bad shape. When we suggested we call the ministry he insisted we contact the school."

"Do you think you can help him floo over?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Her image faded from the flames and I stood and limped my way to the fire place. The man known as Jace held out the tin box and I took a handful of floo powder and stood in the fireplace. I dropped the powder and yelled, "Hogwarts, Headmasters room".

I felt myself falling and that's exactly what I did, I landed hard on my feet and I felt myself falling forward out of the fireplace. I panicked and wrapped my arms around my midsection in the hopes of cushioning my fall but to my surprise I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I let the breath I was holding out and with the help of the mysterious arms I was put in a standing position. I looked up to see that the arms that had caught belonged to none other than Severus Snape.

I smiled and felt my legs give out as I slid to the floor and felt tears prick my eyes before the fell and led trails down my cheeks.

I had made it! I was safe! I heard the movement of others around me and I didn't care. I had made it out of hell and I was now kneeling on a plush carpet.

"Harry? Oh, my god! You're alive!"

I stared into her familiar face and cried, "Lucius...where is he?"

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?"

I nodded and she turned to look at Snape.

"He had a meeting with members of the Ministry earlier but he should be home by now."

"Please...please fire call him. Let him know that I'm alive. Please..."

"We will, right now let's get you to Pomphrey. Profesor Snape, if you would."

I closed my eyes and felt him lift me into his arms and the funniest thoughts filled my head. Thoughts like, I haven't bathed in over a month if not longer, my clothes were tattered and torn and here I was in the arms of the man who was my enemy with my pregnant stomach exposed for all to see.

I shivered and felt a pain lace through my back causing me to gasp causing Snape to look down at me, "Made it here just in time didn't you Potter?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Is he well?"

"He was quite worried about you. He wouldn't stop looking. Even now he has a feelers out there waiting for word on your whereabouts."

I smiled and nuzzled into his chest, "I can't seem to keep my eyes open."

"Then let them close. Rest, you've done your share."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: We used to be together

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 2: We used to be together **

I have searched and searched. I've searched the wizarding world with every source at my disposal and I have searched the muggle world with all the sources and sources of others at my disposal and I have not found one trace of him. Between the Weasley's, the Staff at Hogwarts and even those dreadful muggles that had risen you think that we would have found at least one. It has been a hard eight months.

You would think that I of all people would be among the last to search for the Potter boy but the truth is I have cared for him for a while now. I covered my lust with hatred and the words of affection within words of malice and cruelty. When I had first met him I was lured in by those messy ebony locks and those piercing Emerald eyes. He reeked of defiance and cockiness and yet those who know him will tell you he is the total opposite. The young boy I knew has grown into a man and my lust has grown into much more.

I had never been a righteous man or one who was known to fight on the side of good. Everyone knows I was quite the opposite. It was a child of light that had undone me. When Voldemort had him trapped under the scythe of the angel statue above his fathers grave I felt my heart stop. When he was freed and fought the dark lord I was more than a little surprised and relieved when he escaped. In his fifth year when he lost his godfather and he lost that child like innocence I felt as though I could weep because I could no longer intrude upon those rare and beautiful smiles and make him frown or glare at me with fire and spark in those emerald depths.

It wasn't until my own son was due to join our ranks that I realized what Dumbledore and the others were fighting for. My stupidity along with my wives had drug my son into this dark society with its bloody path and when he was given the mission to kill Dumbledore I disagreed and voiced it to the point of arguing with Voldemort. It was then that I learned my worth. As I lay broken and bleeding in a cell listening to my labored and pained breath I knew that if Voldemort won this war the wizarding world would no longer be a democracy but hypocrisy with our despot lord on high council. My wife Narcissa went as far as to make a pact with my best friend Severus and put him in quite a bind. Of course Sev would protect his Godson but my wife needed more and so she became just as insane as the rest of the devils minions and she made a grave error. Sev was forced to kill the one man who had cared and trusted for him all these years and it broke something deep inside of him. Draco was no better having witnessed the true face of death that evening.

Since Draco had failed and Sev was forced to help end Dumbledore life our Lord was going to punish my son in the same fashion he had punished me and I Narcissa would not allow it. Her baby was not to be punished. The foolish woman I had married did one decent thing during her life and that was to attack the Dark Lord and alloying me to escape with my son and my best friend while being chased. We made it to Hogwarts and claimed Sanctuary and were received with a bit of hostility and yet no one threw us in Azkaban. Severus under went interrogation while many, including young Potter sat in and listened to his answers and saw the tears of regret fall down Sev's face when he told of Dumbledore and how it had come to that. We were innocent for the most part in the eyes of those in the Order of the Phoenix and yet we could not roam freely. We had become like Sirius Black, trapped in the prison known as Grimmauld Place. I was free to roam about in public because not many knew of my position in the Death Eaters but it was not safe to return to my estate because many Death Eaters knew where my home was.

It was long before my wife's dead body was discovered in Hogsmeade and speculation began to gather as to where I my son I were. Rumors of us said that we had also been killed by the Dark Lord. Some say we refused to cooperate which was close to the truth and others said that we had displeased him and others still said that we had killed Narcissa. That hurt Draco the most.

We had been included in the Order and were even allowed in on meetings since we could provide valuable information. Draco talked very little and was beginning to close himself off from the world. I tried anything I could think of to help him cope with his mothers loss and to get him to talk about it and yet he drew even more into a shell of hate and hurt. It was at this time that I noticed Harry taking an interest and when no one was around you would hear him say Hello or ask how Draco was doing and if Draco didn't answer Harry would start talking animatedly at Draco about Quidditch or something he had read or seen and Draco seemed to listen, never responding.

Draco's appetite dwindled and he grew thinner. His health began to fail and bags formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and when both Sev and I were at our wits end we overheard a conversation in the study.

Memory

"You should talk to me. It might help. Are you having nightmares? Do you blame yourself? Do you think others blame you? They don't! Stop hurting yourself, Draco. You're only hurting those who care for you."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! How would you know how I feel? Are you in my shoes Potter? Did you see someone die? Did you disappoint those around you? DID YOU? Do you sometimes wish you had never been born? Do you?"

Harry smiled the saddest smile I had ever seen and he knelt on the floor a few feet in front of where Draco now stood in front of the very couch he had jumped up from.

"I've lost people too. Did you know I envy you?"

I peered through the crack of the study doors and saw Draco blink down at Harry.

"You have money and a family and you're popular. I never knew my parents. I've always wondered what a mothers hug felt like, although I suppose Mrs. Weasley's count. I also wanted to know what having a father was like. I wanted relatives who cared for me and understood me and liked me even though I wasn't normal."

"But your The Great Harry Potter," said Draco exasperated.

"I'm a freak. My Aunt and Uncle have always thought so. I was locked in a cupboard under the stairs for most of my life and when I was given a real room they put bars on the windows. I finally found people who care and then I lose them, one by one. I remember watching as Cedric was killed and Sirius was lost because of me and I was there Draco. I was there when Snape killed Dumbledore. I saw his body fall over the edge. I have the nightmares and I blame myself so if you ever need a willing ear or shoulder feel free to come to me."

I heard a thump and saw Draco fall to his knees in front of Harry and I watched as Draco cried and Harry pulled him into a tight hug. They whispered and even though I didn't hear what was said I knew that if it wasn't for Harry I would have lost my son.

I had seen Draco change and to the amazement of those around us, Harry and Draco became good friends and in turn Draco gained the friendship of the Weasley's and Granger. Draco seemed to get along real well with the twins, Fred and George although I think that could be more of a disaster instead of a blessing.

I found myself thanking Harry on a day when it was just me and him alone in the kitchen and Harry amazed me by saying that he would offer an open ear to me as well, letting me know that he had known I was at the door. The boy simply smiled at me and so I began to talk to him more often which didn't go unnoticed by Severus. Although, even Severus had said the boy was warming on him when he wasn't being such an annoying smart mouthed prat. Something about one rubbed the other wrong. They might talk and be friendly but I doubt they would ever truly have a deep friendship.

Harry refused to return to his Aunt and Uncle's house and since no could make him he stayed at Grimmauld, since it was rightfully his thanks to the last will and testament of his Godfather. He did not lord it over our heads. Truthfully, he never mentioned it. Harry most likely didn't think very fondly of Grimmauld since it had been like a prison for his Godfather and yet he stayed.

He tried not to be a nuisance and most of the time he either stayed in his room, talked with Draco or stayed in the Study reading or practicing new spells. Sometimes we would be in the same room and I would catch him starring and if I looked up or raised an eyebrow in his direction he would blush furiously and quickly look away. Soon we started talking more and with the absence of others and just Severus, myself and Draco in the house with him I discovered what he was truly like. We would talk about anything and everything and often when we ran out of news or if we had reached an uncomfortable conversation about our pasts or something personal or close to it, he would tell us about the muggle world.

One night when Severus and my son had gone to bed we stayed up and discussed our favorite books and stories and he had found an interesting poem and insisted on sharing it. He sat close upon his knees and held the book open so that I could read it aloud and when I had finished doing so I looked up and found him looking at my lips. Upon being caught he became flustered and went to move away and instead fumbled in the plush cushions and fell forward and into my lap. He blushed and struggled and I found myself trying to force down the growing erection that his moving in my lap had caused. When he had finally righted himself and went to lift his head our faces were too close and his lips brushed mine and for a moment it seemed as if time had stopped. He had pulled away suddenly and was about to run away when I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down into a sitting position in my lap. He lifted his beet red face to look up at me in a questioning manner and in a bold move I placed my lips atop his.

He froze and as if he realized my intent he moved his lips and began to reciprocate. A simple accidental kiss had become a series of very passionate kisses and had ended with Harry's first French kiss. We moved slow and made sure not to make any moves in front of Sev or Draco and as our love grew so did our lust. On a night when Draco and Sev had gone to visit the Hogwarts in search of some item of importance and on that day our kisses became more. One thing leads to another and we had ended up in Harry's bedroom and I had taken Harry's virginity.

Soon his first became his second and third and before we knew it we were desperate for each others touch. We would sneak kisses in the hallway or hold hands under the table. We thought it was all over when we were both approached by Severus and Draco and both told us to make it official and be done with it. So upon Harry's 18th Birthday I gave Harry a ring and Harry and I told the others. We were offered blessings and it was in September that Harry told me he had to return to his muggle home to retrieve an item or two.

We had kissed on that day before I watched him walk out of that door, my last view being of his smiling face as he turned around and waved happily.

It is now May and I am afraid that I will never see him again. I can only imagine what has happened to him and with each day I lose more hope. If he was captured then why haven't we heard something? Voldemort would make it known that he had captured Harry. Severus and I had felt our dark marks flare a few times and we had even taken a few people with us when we went to investigate but there was no one at Riddle Mansion and no one had heard any mention of Death Eater activity or of a hide out.

Where is my Harry?

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I had visited the Ministry and re-established that I was alive seven months ago, hoping that I could use their sources to search for Harry but nothing had come of it. I was called in every so often to help them with paper work or in decision making which in turn helped the Order. I had become a valuable asset and for once I didn't mind.

Today was one of those days when I had been called and it surprised me to hear that there was once again Death Eater activity. Something must have stirred up the snakes nest. I had stayed there for seven hours and now that I was home at Grimmauld I felt like I wanted to be back at the Ministry. Sev had gone to Hogwarts again to help Minerva maintain the place and Draco had once again gone to the Weasley's to be with Ginny. The two made quite the couple and I had no objections.

"Lucius!"

I startled at the desperate voice of Minerva McGonagall and was even more surprised to see her face in the fire place.

"We need you here immediately! Harry was found!"

I jumped up and ran towards the fire place, "Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"He's as well as to be expected. Use the floo network. It'll take you to Poppy's office."

Her face disappeared and I reached above the fire place and took down a round copper tin and popped open the tin and reached in grabbing a handful of the floo powder. I dropped the tin on the floor and stepped into the fire place calling out, "Hogwarts, Wellness clinic office!"

To Be Continued...

I LOVE the song "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. The chapter titles are actually the lyrics to the song.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Every day together always

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 3: Every day together always **

"We need you here immediately! Harry was found!"

I jumped up and ran towards the fire place, "Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"He's as well as to be expected. Use the floo network. It'll take you to Poppy's office."

Her face disappeared and I reached above the fire place and took down a round copper tin and popped open the tin and reached in grabbing a handful of the floo powder. I dropped the tin on the floor and stepped into the fire place calling out, "Hogwarts, Wellness clinic office!"

** Lucius' POV Continued**

I landed on my feet and looked around the office. I saw that it was empty and heard hushed voices conversing in the large room outside of the office. I walked as fast as my legs would go and I would have run if my knees hadn't been jolted upon my landing in the fire place. Something's were becoming harder and harder to do. I am by no means young, neither am I old. I am at an old time in my life and I had fallen in love with a teen. What have I gotten myself into?

I saw Severus' familiar outline in what looked to be the only occupied area, which was curtained off from the rest of the room. I approached and pulled the curtain back and saw Poppy look up from the bed where she had been looking a moment before I had interrupted. Severus looked at me and turned to face me completely.

"He may be a bit worse for wear but he's alive. He has quite a condition so please be kind when you seem and try not to be judgmental. It's quite a shock."

Had something happened to his face? Had my Harry been maimed in some disfiguring way? Had he lost an eye or a limb like Moody or worse? I had to know. I would love him unconditionally either way so it wouldn't matter if he had. I would even love him if he turned furry once a month.

I pushed past Sev and saw Harry laying there looking pale and think. His arms were so small and you could see bruises, cuts, scars and scrapes that had not been there before his disappearance. His cheeks were hallowed and under his eyes were dark bags. His hair was greasy and the messiest I had ever seen it.

What had caught my attention was the fact that his stomach was swollen and large while the rest of him looked so small and fragile. He was pregnant. This was his "condition"? I could deal with this if he could. I would love the child like my own.

"Oh, Harry..." I collapsed into the chair at his bedside and laced my fingers through his and brought his dirty, bruised and callused hands to my lips and placed a kiss upon them.

"How far along is he?"

Poppy looked surprised before she laid a hand against Harry's blanket covered stomach, "He'll be nine months in a week. The child he carries doesn't belong to his captors."

I looked up at her with shock and surprise before I placed my hand beside Poppy's on Harry's stomach and felt movement beneath my palm. I felt my eyes grow hot and I fought to control my emotions.

"So, it's mine?"

Severus snorted and I looked over at him with my hand still in place.

"Of course it's yours! Do you really think Harry would sleep with someone else? I know for a fact that you were his first. I saw the looks he gave you and the ones you often gave him. Don't be such a fool. And to add salt to the wound...Why don't you do the math! Harry's at least 2 weeks over eight months. He was captured exactly eight months ago."

I smiled despite Severus' words and closed my eyes as I felt another kick to my hand, "How long do you think he'll be asleep?"

"He's severely sleep deprived and weakened. I'm hoping that the little one inside is patient enough to let him sleep through the night. Severus told me Harry had a contraction when he was carrying him here and my wand readings have revealed that the baby is already facing down and Harry's body is ready and has already developed so that he can deliver the baby."

"What is your estimate Poppy?"

"I give it 2 days at the latest and midnight the soonest. One of you might want to contact Molly and the gang. The poor woman has been worried about the boy even with Draco and Ginny's engagement."

"I'll go fire call her. I doubt we'll be able to remove him from Harry's side any time soon," Severus said as he walked towards the exit.

When Severus foot steps could no longer be heard and the closing of a door echoed around us I turned towards Poppy who seemed to know what I would ask if the worried and serious look she gave me was any indication.

"Tell me the truth Poppy. Will Harry and the baby survive delivery?"

Her eyes misted over and she wrung her hands worriedly, "He's weak and frail but he is strong and the child seems to be as well. The boys had been through a lot Lucius. I can't tell everything he's been through with just a few spells and a small examination but what I do see is months of near starvation, beatings, rapes and I found what looks to be scars from a whip and a few from sharp objects. They vary in degrees but what surprised me the most was the fact that there were no self inflected wounds."

"Why is that a surprise?"

He's been through hell and back Lucius. He's 17! No person his age let alone an adult would live through that and not think to end their own life. I have seen adults slit their wrists for rape or torture but to endure both and more and not one sign of an attempted suicide. The man you've fallen in love with is strong. He is the strongest among us. Maybe not physically and Merlin only knows if he is magically but that boys spirit and determination...," she let her unsaid words hang in the air.

"I know, Poppy. I watched as that boy befriended and healed Draco and Severus. I was healed by him and in turn loved and healed. I will do my best to make sure that he in turn is healed."

She smiled and wiped away errant tears, "Good. I need to gather things to prepare for the little ones arrival. Make sure that they don't wake him when they arrive. If he does wake up call Dobby and have him bring some soup and bread. Also make sure that he takes the potions on the table. There's a healing potion, a pepper up, a vitamin mix and a slight pain reducer."

I nodded and watched as she left. When she was gone silence seemed to surround me and it allowed smaller and usually un-noticed sounds to reach my ears. I could hear the soft inhales and exhales of Harry as he lay there and I couldn't help but just sit there and watch as Harry slept. I felt a sense of ease I hadn't felt in months. I knew it wouldn't last but I didn't care. He was here and in less than a day or two I would be a father again. I have missed all the important things that happen during pregnancy. I missed helping if he had morning sickness, watching as he grew larger, feeling the baby kick for the first time and being there to support him. I at least won't miss the delivery.

I wonder how Draco will feel when he finds out. I never thought I would be a father again. Narcissa and I were lucky enough to conceive Draco. We had tried plenty of times to have another child with no success and in less than a few months of being together; Harry and I had conceived one. Life worked in mysterious ways.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the doors open and the sound of hushed whispers. I stood up and walked so that I stood outside of the curtained area where I could see a large group of red heads and one blonde one approaching. They startled when they saw me and stopped in front of me with questioning looks.

"He's asleep and he needs to sleep as long as possible, Poppy's orders," with that I stepped aside and allowed them to walk past me.

Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and Hermione Granger all gathered around Harry's bed and I saw the surprised, worried, anxious and questioning looks that crossed their faces when the saw Harry. Mrs. Weasley kept dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief while Ron and Hermione worriedly stood by his side. I felt a hand on my shoulder and upon turning around I saw Arthur Weasley standing there watching his family.

"It's good to see you smile again. It's quite a surprise that Harry showed up out of no where. Have we found out where he's been all this time?"

I looked at Arthur and told him as much as I could without saying too much, "I haven't talked to him yet but we're suspecting that he was captured by Voldemort. It would explain the sudden activity within the past few days. It seems he was tortured while under their care and the whole time carrying my child. He must've found a way to escape. He ended up here somehow."

"Minerva was saying that he wandered out of the woods and startled a young couple and they offered to call the Ministry but Harry would have none of it. He kept asking to contact Molly and I or Hogwarts. I wonder if Harry would have contacted the Ministry if he had known I was now the Minister of Magic."

I patted Arthur on the shoulder and looked at Harry's still slumbering form, "He probably would have. He asked for you and Molly. He trusts you all quite a bit. You're like his Mother and Father."

I explained as much to them as I could before it got too late to do anymore explaining and then Minerva kindly giving them all places to sleep. I had pushed a bed close to Harry's and widened the screens so that I could sleep close to him. I did not want to be apart from him and as soon as he woke up I wanted to know. I slid off my shoes and robes and slid onto the bed wearing only my pants, socks and a dress shirt. I pulled the covers up and no sooner had I blown out the lone candle on a table beside my bed and lay my head down that I had fallen asleep.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: I really feel I'm losing my b

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 4: I really feel I'm losing my best friend **

"How do you suppose Harry is," asked Ginny as she sat down on a bed across from where Ron and Draco sat.

"Well...judging from everything that Professor Snape and Madam Pomphrey told us I'm betting he's going to be fine."

Hermione made a noise and looked at Ron, "What? Are you telling me you don't believe them Mione?"

She closed her eyes and took a big breath before opening them again and fixing her boyfriend with a glare.

"Of course they are! You saw him! He's eight months pregnant and he's bone thin! That's not healthy Ron. He and the baby are both in danger if his labor continues."

Ron gave her a confused and upset look, "What are you saying Mione? What aren't they telling us?"

"During a pregnancy many things can go wrong and the same can be said for delivery. Harry is pretty badly hurt and very weak and any complication could just pop up out of the blue."

"Are you saying that Harry could...?"

Hermione closed her eyes and turned away from Draco's worried and near panicked look, "Yes, he and the baby could both die."

Hermione's voice trembled slightly and she abruptly turned away from the others and stood facing the window that face the womping willow. Ron stood and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and swung her around, pulling her into his arms holding her tightly and allowing her silent tears to soak his shirt. The silence seemed endless until the sound of a springs creaking and the thud of feet on the floor could be heard.

"Draco! Where do you think your going?"

Draco turned to look at his fiancé' tears pooling in his misty grey eyes, "I don't think I can't take losing another person that I'm close to Gin; I'm just not strong enough."

"There's nothing you can do, Dray. Besides...you know Harry. He's not likely to let something like death stop him especially now that he has what he's always wanted."

Everyone turned to look at her and in the face of worry and anger she couldn't help but smile.

"A family. Harry's always wanted a family. He ran to get away from Voldemort and back to Lucius and to ensure his child's safety, do you really think he'd let the Grim reaper take him now?"

The others couldn't help but laugh and scrub at tear stained faces. Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around a surprised Ginny.

"Thank you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in return, snuggling against his chest, "You knew it as well, worry just clouded your common sense."

He smiled and leaned down giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I'm lucky to have a witch like you to teach me my place."

A throat being cleared broke the happy moment and Draco turned to smirk at Ron, "What? Have a problem with me kissing your sister Ron?"

"I have no problem with you kissing her; I just don't wanna see it."

"What are you going to do during the wedding ceremony when it says that I may kiss the bride? Are you going to cover your eyes and say 'La la la'?"

Hermione and Ginny laughed while Ron sighed and pretended the comment was never made.

"Should we contact the others? I'm sure Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Remus and the rest of the order would want to know," said Hermione.

"I think Mom and Dad have already owled Charlie and the gang and as for the order, Professor McGonagall has already set up an emergency meeting. I suspect that they are having a meeting at this very moment at Grimmauld Place."

"I wonder if any of them know the details of how Harry got away," wondered Ron out loud.

"Give it a day or more and we'll know before any of them. Harry should be awake sometime tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Well then I suppose we should get to bed. Let's get going Ginny," Draco said as he started walking towards the door hand in hand with Ginny.

Ron turned a deep shade of red and walked over bopping Draco on the head and was about to start a long when Draco held his hands up in defeat, "It was a joke! A joke!"

"Girls, we'll see you in the morning. Let's go Draco," said Ron as he half pushed and half shoved Draco towards the door.

"Aww...you just wanted me all to yourself. How sweet. You should have told me before I started dating your sister. Ouch! Didn't anyone ever tell you that violence is very unbecoming?"

The sound of their talking and arguing got quieter and then vanished as the left the room and went down the hall to the other room.

Ginny and Hermione laughed and shook their heads. They changed and settled into bed and fell asleep with Harry's well being in the back of their minds.

Little did they know that the Order of the Phoenix had arrived at Hogwarts and were also being given rooms as well.

To Be Continued...

Short chapter! Oh well... it's yet another POV!

Til next chapter!

Kat 


	5. Chapter 5: I can't believe this could be

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 5: I can't believe this could be the end**

"Minerva! Is it true? Has he really been found?"

Minerva McGonagall turned and looked into the tired and expectant face of Remus Lupin and oddly enough, right beside him stood Sirius Black. During Harry's absence the team had found him half starved and beyond recognition in a hallway inside of the Ministry. Arthur had been very surprised and upon hearing Sirius' tale everyone else was just as surprised, if not mystified. It could never be fully explained. All Sirius could remember were voices and shadowed figures and following a dim white light. Upon finally reaching the end he found a door and after opening had collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

The man had filled out since then and no longer looked like a walking skeleton. His hair was no longer black like his last name. It was now an unusual shade of white, which fell down his back and almost past his bottom. First thing he did after eating and bathing was cut his long white hair to a shoulder length and shave off his white beard and mustache. Sirius' white hair let his sapphire blue eyes stand out even more so than they had before.

When Lucius asked if the curtains matched the drapes Sirius promptly dropped his pants and surprised all who were in the room and leaving the women red faced and the men stupefied. It also left quite a few lumps atop Sirius' head thanks to Molly.

Sirius looked different and since he decided to marry Lupin upon his new found lease on life it also gave him a new last name and a new identity. He would no longer be Sirius Black the hunted criminal. He would now be Sirius Lupin, and the newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. None had any complaints and all believed he deserved it.

Minerva pursed her lips and motioned for them to have a seat at the large round table that had appeared in the room of requirement when she had opened the door. If she hadn't known better she could have swore it was the actual "Round Table".

The two men continued to stare at her in anticipation so she set an example and sat down at the table. No sooner had she sat down the door opened and more people entered. Fred and George walked over and sat grinning at the table next to each other. Next to them sat their mother and father and across from them sat Sirius and Remus and beside them sat Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and finally Hestia Jones. The door opened once more and in came Severus and Poppy.

"So is it true? Has my Godson returned," demanded Sirius.

"He found us. He isn't awake and hasn't been since he first arrived. He is currently resting in the medical wing."

Sirius sighed in relief and turned to hug Remus. The others erupted in excited talking.

"I'm afraid that there is more," said Minerva loudly.

All talking stopped and concerned and worried faces turned to look at her.

"Harry returned to us badly beaten and malnourished. He has been tortured and cruelly treated and he has also returned to us carrying a child."

"CHILD! Who's child?"

Minerva was about to answer when the talking became louder and louder and soon the conversation became too much like cruel gossip. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table in front of her.

"ENOUGH!"

The room quieted and everyone stared up at her startled, "The child he carries is his fiancé's. He is a little over eight months. I tell you this for one reason and one reason only. He is already having contractions."

The room was set abuzz again and this time Minerva sat down and lifted a hand to her temples, trying to sooth the headache she had developed amidst the noise.

"When will we be able to visit him," asked Sirius.

"He's sleeping currently and I believe Lucius is at his side. You can go see him but I doubt he'll be awake. He's very exhausted."

"How exactly did he get here," asked Elphias Doge.

"Apparently Harry happened upon the residence of Jace and Arissa Hawthorne's residence. They wanted to contact the ministry and Harry begged them not to. He insisted that they either fire call the Weasley's or Hogwarts. I had to say I was very surprised to see Harry come stumbling out of the fire place with his hands wrapped protectively around himself."

The Weasley's couldn't help but smile at the thought that Harry had trusted them that much. The others broke into hushed talk and then Emmeline Vance spoke up.

"That would explain the Death Eater activity. They were looking for Harry. I suppose we should pretend we're still looking for him for a while so that we can keep them unaware that he's okay."

There were many nods of agreement. Then Dedalus Diggle spoke up.

"I also think we should find spread rumors that the body of a deceased young man was discovered somewhere. It would give us time to wait for Harry to heal while we wait for any information he can provide."

"I agree. For now let's agree to adjourn this meeting and as soon as any new news arrives you will all be alerted. If you would like to stay here for the night then contact any of our house elves and they will show you to a room."

Minerva turned to look at Sirius and Remus, "Follow me boys."

"Boys? You'd think after hitting my late thirties that I would finally be a man," commented Sirius.

"Speak for yourself! With my hair going gray I'm lucky if can go through the day without being called Grandpa," grumped Remus.

"Aww...but you're my Grandpa," said Sirius as he and Remus followed Minerva out of the room of requirement.

"Sirius, you will be a boy as long as I am alive," said Minerva as she rounded the corner and then began walking down the stairs.

"Speaking of boys and men how is Lucius now that Harry has returned," asked Sirius as he walked beside Remus.

"He is overjoyed and at the same time I believe he is heartbroken over the state his lover is currently in. I think he blames himself for happened to Harry."

"That's poppycock! The man needs to stop shouldering all the responsibility. He and Harry really are made for each other. They both have this tragic hero mind set."

"Sirius! I can't believe you. They both have very good reasons for feeling like that. Harry more than others. It's not like he wanted to be the wizarding world's hero. He just wants a normal life and a family like anyone else who hasn't gone over the deep end."

"I suppose. But you'd think that us constantly telling them that their in the clear would eventually sink in."

"Not when everyone else doubts them and the newspapers are constantly bashing them."

"We're here gentlemen."

She opened the door quietly and walked down a row of empty hospital beds until she came to a large screened and curtained off area. They walked past the curtain and silently approached Harry's bed. Sirius smiled down at his Godson.

"He's so skinny and yet so large," whispered Sirius.

"Place your hand on his stomach. You can feel the baby kick," said the tired voice of Lucius.

Sirius nodded and did just that. He grinned widely when he received a large kick to his palm. He took Remus' hand and led it to the spot where he had felt the kick and smiled widely at the look on Remus' face.

"That's a powerful son or daughter you have there Lucius."

Lucius smiled at that and was about to sit up when a hand tapped his arm.

"Go back to sleep Lucius, we'll watch over him for a bit."

Lucius nodded and lay back, falling quickly back to sleep. Remus and Sirius pulled chairs up to the bed and sat down watching as Harry slept peacefully.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: It looks as though you're let

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 6: It looks as though you're letting go **

I felt the light warm on my face and fought the urge to moan aloud. I was torn between a feeling of contented happiness and annoyance. I hadn't been able to lay and feel the sun on my face in months and now that I could I wanted it to go away so I could sleep more. I would have ignored it and done just that if the little one hadn't decided to lie on my full bladder. I moaned in annoyance then and opened my eyes. I heard soft snores and slowly turned to investigate my surroundings.

I was definitely not on the hard dirt ground. I was in an honest to god bed. It had sheets and blankets and big fluffy pillows and everything smelled of a flowery detergent. It all smelled so familiar and it should have. I knew where I was. I was in the Hogwarts Medical Ward. I had spent most of time here during my years at school. I looked to my right and saw where one of the set of snores had come from. Beside me on another hospital bed lay the familiar form of my lover and fiancée'. He laid there, his platinum blonde hair in disarray around his peaceful sleeping face. I wanted to touch him and run my hands through those platinum tresses and yet part of me was afraid to. I dreamed of him many times during my stay in the dark dank prison that I had been kept hostage in.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and turned to look on the other side of my bed. I saw two huddled bodies under two blankets. I could only see the tops of heads which consisted of bits of hair. I quietly scooted my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly pushed myself into a standing position. I took a few steps and noted how soft and warm the socks on my feet were.

It had been months since I had worn socks.

I looked down at the parts of my body I could see and noted the fresh black cotton pajamas I wore. They were comfortable and stretchy enough to allow my swollen belly room to expand. I waddled silently past the two sleeping in the chair and went in search of a bathroom. I knew that there was one at the opposite end of the room from the Nurses office and made my way there. I passed all the empty beds and found the lone black door against the pale wall. I turned the knob and opened it. I walked in and closed the door behind me, locking it in case someone else woke up and had the urge to use the facilities.

As I saw the toilet before me, tears sprang to my eyes. I had been forced to use buckets when they were available and if they weren't I used the corners. I was back in a civilized place. I stood and relieved my bladder and couldn't help but smile when I pulled the handle down and heard the familiar whoosh when the toilet flushed. I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucets and savored the feel of warm water and soap. If I bathed, it was under the spray of a hose and the coldest water possible with none of the fragrant soap that I so enjoyed and took for granted in every day life.

I looked up and saw a mirror over the sink with an unfamiliar face starring back at me. I knew it was me and yet part of me didn't believe it. My sunken cheeks and thin arms to go along with my hair that was messier than usual and could surpass Severus' when it came to grease and condition. I wondered if Poppy would let me take a bath and perhaps I could persuade her to cut my hair which was past my shoulder blades.

I turned away from the mirror and opened the door where Madam Pomphrey walking down the aisle starring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Where did you wander off to, Mr. Potter?"

I blinked and felt the urge to laugh, "I was wandering to the bathroom, Poppy. I do have at least seven pounds of baby lying on my bladder you know. And since when am I Potter?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Still the same Harry."

"What? Did you think I'd come back and be a gentler, kinder and more obedient person? If so then I highly recommend you seek help. Speaking of help...Is there any chance that you'd let me take a bath? I'm covered head to toe in dirt and grit and I'd love to have nice long hot bath to help alleviate some of the back pain I've been having on and off."

"There's a faculty bathroom a few rooms down and one flight of stairs up. I'll escort you there, or would you prefer the company of your worried companions?"

"Let them sleep. I can tell that Lucius is sleep deprived. He's also lost quite a bit of weight."

"We'll talk more about that later. Let's head up to the baths," she said as she walked slightly ahead of me.

I smiled and shook my head as I followed behind. As soon as we were out in the hallway she began to chatter, asking many questions.

"So how long have you been experiencing these back pains?"

"For three or four days now. I believe it's the onset of labor."

She nodded but said nothing.

"I'm betting it's a boy. I know that boys run in the Malfoy line and my Mom and Dad had a boy. It seems to be strong in both of our families. If it's a girl I'll be surprised. I'd like to have a girl as well."

"I bet a daughter begotten from both of you would be beautiful," said Poppy turning around to give me a big smile.

"Me too. I would love if she had Lucius' eyes and my hair color, or even my eye color and Lucius' hair color. I wonder the same about a son with our looks. I would hope that he would get Lucius' height and not mine."

"Your height had nothing to do with genetics and everything to do with those muggle morons that raised you. Near starving you and keeping you in cramped quarters didn't do you any good. Your father was a decent six foot and your mother was at least a good 5'8. "

I smiled brightly as we started walking up the stairs. I felt a sharp pain lace up my back and through my middle and kept it to myself. I really wanted this bath. My contractions were very sporadic meaning I had at least a day if not longer before they started getting worse.

When we arrived at the faculty bathroom I was more than overjoyed to see the large public bath like tub filling with warm water. I turned to look at Poppy.

"I'll wait outside. Call if you need anything. I'll have the house elves prepare a meal for you and have them leave it at the medical ward for you. Hopefully Lucius hasn't awakened yet and panicked."

"Who were the other two people huddled in the chairs," I asked curiously.

"One was Remus, the other...well let's just leave that a surprise."

She smiled brightly as she left and I shrugged and began stripping, putting aside my thoughts on the strange person lying under the covers with Remus because I preferred a bath to a mystery at the moment. My child gave a small kick as if in agreement.

I stepped into the tub and lay back relaxing for a few minutes before another pain laced through my body, reminding me of the pending birth of my son or daughter. The water took some of the sting of the contraction away and allowed me to think through the pain. Not that I couldn't think before, I just couldn't think of anything proficient. Mostly I just thought, "Ow! This hurts!".

I grabbed the soap and managed to quickly wash myself and just as quickly I washed and rinsed my hair. I stood and grabbed a towel and stepped out, drying myself and quickly replacing the towel with my set aside clothes. I had no sooner gotten dressed that another pain ran through my body. I gasped and lowered myself into a kneeling position that I had found lessened the pain and felt comfortable. When it ended I took a few deep breaths and stood shakily and made my way to the door separating Poppy and I. I opened it and saw a startled look on her usually stern face.

"I expected you would be in there longer."

"I did too but unfortunately junior's plans are a bit different from mine. The contractions are getting closer and a tad bit more painful."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my elbow and began to briskly lead me towards and down the steps. I had gotten to the bottom when another contraction hit causing me to gasp and double over. I hadn't felt panicked when I was escaping the evil lord of deaths lair and yet...I could feel panic closing in on me like the breaking of a tsunami wave onto shore.

"Breath Harry! Breath. That's it. We're almost there."

I followed her directions and when it finally ended I waited a moment to catch my breath before I stood up straight again and allowed to Poppy lead me towards the Medical clinic doors. The door flew open and there stood Remus Lupin and beside him stood another man who I would have recognized even with the white hair. Both wore frantic and panicked faces until they saw me. I would have asked how and when Sirius had returned but my body was preparing to expel my child and the contraction the hit this time caused me to wrap my arms around my midsection and loudly moan as I once again slid to the floor in my all too familiar kneeling position, listening as Poppy told me how to breath.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't think me being here would cause you to go into labor!"

I would have laughed if the pain hadn't decided to climb to a higher level. I closed my eyes and breathed and it was then that I felt a gush of liquid cover my thighs and soak through my pajama bottoms at the knees.

"Oh...I think my waters just broke."

"I'm sorry! Oh Merlin! I should have waited with the others," said Sirius looking panicked.

"It wasn't you Siri. I've been having contractions for about four days now. I think the family reunion just gave my child a good excuse to crash the party."

I felt a pair of arms go under my underarms and lift me up. I knew those large hands. I turned my head and looked into the familiar eyes of my love, Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius..."

I fell back against his chest and when he let go of me I turned around and wrapped my arms around his chest and struggled to get as close to him as my swollen stomach would allow.

To Be Continued...

Sorry. I'm working 2 jobs. AGAIN! Busy busy...


	7. Chapter 7: And if it's real, well I don'

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 7: And if it's real, well I don't want to know**

_"Oh...I think my waters just broke."_

_"I'm sorry! Oh Merlin! I should have waited with the others," said Sirius looking panicked._

_"It wasn't you Siri. I've been having contractions for about four days now. I think the family reunion just gave my child a good excuse to crash the party."_

_I felt a pair of arms go under my underarms and lift me up. I knew those large hands. I turned my head and looked into the familiar eyes of my love, Lucius Malfoy. _

_"Lucius..." _

_I fell back against his chest and when he let go of me I turned around and wrapped my arms around his chest and struggled to get as close to him as my swollen stomach would allow. _

"Lucius...Lucius..."

I felt so weak for burying myself in his arms and allowing the tears to escape freely down my cheeks. I needed him now and I had needed and wanted him then, when I lay locked away in the dank and dark dungeons somewhere in the middle of nowhere with rats, roaches, spiders and Death Eaters as companions.

Everyday was a living hell and when the morning sickness had started I thought that I had contracted some sexually transmitted disease from the constant rapes from various people working below Voldemort. When it hadn't stopped and I began to gain weight I feared it was something worse. I thought it a curse or someone trying to poison me with some unknown poison. The Death Eaters had noticed it as well and they had told Voldemort who insisted on having a med wizard give me an exam.

During that exam I discovered three things. 1. Wizards could conceive. 2. Some wizards who could conceive were hermaphroditic in nature and 3. I was pregnant and hermaphroditic. Voldemort was very happy at first until he discovered that the child I carried was too far along to be his or any of his death eaters. He talked of giving me a potion to cause a miscarriage or worse so I cried and told the biggest lie I could think up. I had told him that the child I carried was the result of a rape. I had told him that I had been taken forcefully when living with my Aunt and Uncle over summer holiday and that I had no idea who the person was. Voldemort's fury turned to joy and decided that it was best to make me carry my "painful" reminder to term and be forced to care for my rapists offspring.

He was cruel and vicious but he knew very little about me and my way of thinking. Even if the child had been the offspring of a rapist I would love him or her unconditionally. That is why the light shall always win. Love. Love is the key to Voldemorts down fall.

I knew my Childs parentage as soon as I was told I was two weeks over the time I had arrived at the hell hole they called home. I would let no harm befall mine and Lucius' child. It was a child created from our love and trust and like my mother; I would do anything to see that my child would live. I had never known my mother and father but their part of me in every way. The very fact that I'm still living is because of them.

I pushed slightly away to look up into those gorgeous storm gray eyes and saw that they looked watery as if he were about to cry and then a lone tear slid from his right eye surprising those around us, but not me. I had seen my Lucius cry before and I knew the taste, feel and look of his tears. I love his tears. I love them because it proves to all those around us that "my" Lucius Malfoy is not the unfeeling man that everyone makes him out to be or that he pretends to be on a daily basis.

I lifted my right hand and placed it on his face, wiping away the lone tear. He smiled then and leaned down placing his lips over mine in the softest of kisses that grew on a bit more aggressive before his lips regrettably left mine.

"I have missed you. I searched and had others search for months and a few still were when I had received word of your return," he said with the smallest hint of sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I thought of you the whole time I was locked away in Voldemort's dungeons and besides our child that was the only thing that gave me the strength to carry on."

I saw a small smile grace his features and light those dark stormy eyes and then another contraction ripped me from my thoughts and stopping the joyous reunion with my beloved Lucius. I grabbed fistfuls of his robe and fought to breath through the pain that seemed to have doubled since the breaking of my waters.

"Come Lucius, pick him up and carry him into the room or he'll drop the babe here in the hallway," said Poppy from somewhere beside us.

I felt the movement of Lucius nodding his head and then I was lifted up bridal style into Lucius arms. I swayed in his arms as he walked and I nearly cried with joy when the contraction ended. I lay there in Lucius' arms gasping, which wasn't a first time thing, except for past times I hadn't been in pain. That small memory gave me a smile as I was being laid upon a soft mattress. I watched as Poppy pushed Sirius and Remus out of the curtained off area and then she turned to look at Lucius.

"I hate to ask you...but could you please give us five minutes so that I can prepare Harry as well as do a quick check up?"

Lucius nodded and leaned over moving my sweat soaked bangs from my forehead and then leaned down and placed a kiss on my scar and moved lower to place one on my nose and then finally my lips, "I shall be waiting with baited breath."

I nodded and watched him go. No sooner had he walked through the curtain that another contraction hit. I took deep breaths and focused on a spot on the wall. While I breathed through the contraction I felt Poppy remove my pajama bottoms and top and felt them replaced with a thin hospital gown. The contraction ended and I felt her take my pulse and listen to my heart. She took my blood pressure and from her expression it didn't look good.

I closed my eyes and put on my best smile, "I know that look Poppy, whatever happens I want you to make this child your priority. I need you to promise me that."

She looked taken aback by my words as well as scandalized and I felt bad and I began to wonder if I should take back those words.

"I'll not have any of my patients talking like that Mr. Potter. Or is it Mr. Malfoy now?"

"It'll be Potter and Lucius will still be a Malfoy. I want him to have an heir but I also want a child to carry on the Potter blood and name. If I live through this..."

"NO IF'S POTTER! I will not watch Lucius morn again and I refuse to be a mourner at your funeral anytime soon. You'll be standing at my grave before I ever stand at yours!"

I smiled and watched as she pulled up a stool and wheels and crouched between my now blanket covered thighs. She pulled my legs apart and I felt her prod and poke and heard a surprised gasp.

"You're fully dilated and the child is nearly crowning! On the next contraction you start pushing!"

I wasn't going to argue with that. Sounded like a plan to me. She stood up and hurried around the room using her wand to magic things closer to the bed. There stood a waiting basinet, towels, and other things I didn't know the name or use for.

"Lucius! Get in here now! Your about to be a father again!"

I was surprised to watch the curtains fly out of the way as Lucius stormed in and pulled up a chair in the only free space available, which happened to be right beside me on my right side. He took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles softly. I smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. I saw two heads poke through the curtain and I chuckled.

"Come on in you two. Might as well have the Godfather's here to witness the birth."

"What about Severus," asked Lucius?

"He's a Godfather as well but I refuse to let him see my nether parts," I said trying not to blush at the very thought.

"Point made."

I felt a pressure building and then my stomach grew taut as another pain laced through my back and in places I hadn't known existed.

"Push Harry! That's it! You've got it. One, two, three...good."

I fell back into the pillows gasping and swearing Mother Nature. It was then I noticed someone in the room was snickering. I looked up at my Godfather and noticed his happy smiling face and heard him cough to hide the evidence of his snickering. Remus looked as though he were about to laugh as well but he evidentially had better control. I would have asked what they found so amusing but another contraction hit full force and I screamed with pain and frustration and bore down with all I had. I concentrated so hard and squeezed whatever was in my hand as hard as I could and was slightly pleased to hear and feel something give and crack under the pressure.

I lay back once it had ended and gasped looking this time at the now horrified faces of Remus and Sirius. I saw them starring past me and curiosity caused me to look.

I turned and saw Lucius biting his lip and trying not to cry out in pain as he stared down. I followed his line of vision and saw his left hand in my right and yet it wasn't making any sense. Why had the others been laughing? Why did they now look horrified instead of amused? Then I remembered the cracking sound and the feeling of something breaking in my grasp. I looked down at my hand which was tightly gripping his and realization dawned on me like bricks falling on my head.

"SWEET MERLIN! Why didn't you say anything Lucius?"

"I couldn't get a breath in to say anything, and you needed something to squeeze."

I looked at him and slowly released his hand, "I am so. Sorry. Oh, Merlin! I think I broke a bone in your hand!"

"A bone? Try five! I could hear the cracking sounds from over here," said Sirius trying not to laugh.

"Looks like we'll have to mend that. I'll go floo Severus. It looks like I overestimated this Childs arrival. Your ready but this child is taking its time. Perhaps since this'll take a while we might be able to have Severus make and give you a potion for the pain."

I would have glared at Poppy if another contraction hadn't taken my anger away and replaced it with pain. I pushed and bore down wondering why this child wanted to go slow when I wanted it over and done with. I was tired and in pain, not just from the labor and contractions but mostly from my many bruises and other injuries. I was hungry and weak and all I wanted was to have this child with no risk of leaving Lucius a widow. I wanted to hold the little one, who had used my ribs as monkey bars, my bladder as a water bed and inside my body as a kick boxing ring. I wanted to hold the little person who had kept me company all that time, during all those moments when I lost my will to live or to keep hoping and searching for a way out.

The contraction ended and I saw Poppy enter the room curtained off area with Severus in tow. So much for the "Severus not seeing my nether regions" thought. My legs were open and everything was on display. I was kind of past the point of caring at this particular moment in time but part of me would want to hide from Severus for a few days afterward.

I watched as he set a leather bag down on a nearby table and began to fumble through it while Poppy chattered off my medical condition in his ear. At one moment he stopped and turned to look at her with eyes raised in surprise and whispered something harshly. Her eyes widened and then they both turned to look at me. Oh, that can't be a good sign. I felt another contraction grip my body and I screamed in pain this time. Something wasn't right. It didn't "feel" like the other contractions. Something was wrong and I could feel it down to my very core. I pushed as hard as I could and felt a burning sensation that I hadn't felt before. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I felt tears bubbling over and pouring down my cheeks as I struggled to push my child out. I needed them out and now. Something was wrong.

"Stop pushing Harry," yelled a panicked Poppy.

"Can't! Something's wrong. I have to get it out. I need to push!"

"Remus, Sirius I need you to hold him down and keep him from pushing. Severus I need your help!"

I felt arms clamp down over mine and heard the voices of Remus, Lucius and Sirius whispering comforting words. Below me I could hear Poppy and Severus talking fast and worriedly as they worked between my legs. Above all the noise a cry echoed in my head, the cry of a distressed baby. I struggled. I need to do something, they need to do something. I can't lose this child! I refuse to lose this child! There is has been too much death! I felt that tearing pain again and I felt hands push harshly inside of me and I struggled and tried to breath through the pain.

"He's loosing blood Poppy! We need to do this quickly. His hips are too small to bear the weight and pressure for much longer."

I struggled in those strong arms holding me and back as contraction after contraction continued to tear through my body and fought the screams that I wanted so badly to let loose. I felt the hands leave and wanted so bad to push through the contraction that was descending over my body now.

"The cords no longer wrapped around the child's neck but we still have the problem of his hips," Severus said to Poppy.

"We're going to have to help him push this child out and hope that he can survive it. We have no other options. Neither of us knows how to perform a Cesarean section and he's too far gone for that now anyway. Let his arms go boys."

I felt me arms being let go and I struggled to keep my eyes open as I pushed. There was no end to the contractions now. It felt like they were just beginning to become one endless bout of pain and pressure.

I bore down and struggled to push this child out. I felt tired and light headed and I felt cold. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open and I fought with everything left in me to do just that.

"Good Harry, good. The heads nearly out."

I heard Poppy's voice but I could no longer tell where it was coming from. I pushed again and felt something rip inside of me. I felt a gush of liquid between my legs that was warm compared to my chilling body. I continued to push and then the pressure was lessened. I felt something being pulled out of my body and with it the pressure was gone. I closed my eyes and waited for the some sign that my child was alive.

Nothing...There was nothing but silence. The silenced filled with hushed counts and the sounds of someone pumping something. I heard the hushed counting again and then the sound of someone blowing into something and then the counting again.

Why weren't there any cries? Was my child dead? Had I failed my new born son or daughter? I felt colder and I fought to keep my eyes open. My child wasn't crying and no one had made any sounds of happy rejoicing. My child was dead. Could I live in a world without my child? Could I live knowing I couldn't bring a live child into the world? I felt my breath hitch and then the cold settled in my chest. I felt a darkness fall over me and I let it.

To Be Continued...

WoW! Took my 3 days to write this. I've been working on it every chance I get.

What's sad is I am now working on 3 more HP fics. One will be from Sev's POV and one from Harry's son's POV.

Kat


	8. Chapter 8: Don't speak I know just what

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 8: Don't speak; I know just what you're saying **

"Good Harry, good. The heads nearly out."

_I heard Poppy's voice but I could no longer tell where it was coming from. I pushed again and felt something rip inside of me. I felt a gush of liquid between my legs that was warm compared to my chilling body. I continued to push and then the pressure was lessened. I felt something being pulled out of my body and with it the pressure was gone. I closed my eyes and waited for the some sign that my child was alive._

_Nothing...There was nothing but silence. The silenced filled with hushed counts and the sounds of someone pumping something. I heard the hushed counting again and then the sound of someone blowing into something and then the counting again. _

_Why weren't there any cries? Was my child dead? Had I failed my new born son or daughter? I felt colder and I fought to keep my eyes open. My child wasn't crying and no one had made any sounds of happy rejoicing. My child was dead. Could I live in a world without my child? Could I live knowing I couldn't bring a live child into the world? I felt my breath hitch and then the cold settled in my chest. I felt a darkness fall over me and I let it. _

**Lucius' POV**

When had the laughter and jokes stopped?

Why were those bright emerald eyes fading into a pale imitation of their beauty?

Why is his breathing slowing?

Why won't the bleeding stop?

Why are his eyes closing?

Why isn't he answering me?

I turned to look at Poppy who is working on a small blue tinted infant, breathing into his or her tiny mouth and pumping gently on that frail chest. I watched; panic filling me to the very core. I mumbled to myself and to the lifeless newborn Poppy cradled. I mumbled to Harry whose eyes were closed and whose chest had stopping rising and falling. I stared at him for a moment before I grabbed his hand which felt clammy and lifeless and I patted it as I called out to him, asking him to open his eyes and not to give up. He just laid there, eyes closed with a serene smile on his face.

"Don't you leave me again, Harry? Don't you dare! Once was enough!"

Suddenly a loud wailing cut through my yells and demands and I turned to see a very relieved Poppy cradling a wailing newborn. The blue tint was disappearing and being replaced by a healthy shade of pink. I felt tears prick my eyes and then tumble down my face leaving hot tracks that soon turned cold.

"You can't leave me now, Harry! We have a child! A healthy and breathing child! You'll be the best parent ever, better than I was with Draco ten fold. You need to wake up and prove me right!"

I felt myself being pulled away from the bed and Harry's side and I could only stare on helplessly as Poppy and Severus began to work on Harry, doing many of the same things they did to our child. I just stared helplessly as they forced potion after potion down his throat and then they began to pump on his chest and blow air past his blue tinted lips.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned to look into the worried eyes of Remus Lupin, "Come and see your son, Lucius."

I let Remus lead me away from the scene of my beloved's dying body and over to Sirius who sat in a chair cradling my son who was now a healthy shade of peach and pink.

"He's gorgeous isn't he Lucius," asked Sirius.

"Yes," I answered softly.

I knelt in front of Sirius and stared at my beautiful son who had Harry's soft tufts of black hair that was wild and unruly and high cheekbones that were definitely inherited from me. He had Harry's nose and chin and when he opened his eyes they were a lovely shade of blue. There was no telling whose eyes he'd inherited yet. I would love to see those emerald eyes in such a small face. Every time I saw them I would think of Harry.

"..cius...Lucius...He's okay. He's sleeping and recuperating now."

I looked up at Poppy and nodded and then looked back at Sirius who held out my son to me. I gently lifted him into my arms and walked over to Harry's bedside. I bent over and pressed a kiss to his brow.

"We have a son, Harry. A beautiful son. I can't wait for you to wake up and help me pick out a name."

He didn't move or say anything but our son did. He yawned, opening that small mouth of his with those pouty pink lips and made a soft sound as his yawn ended. I smiled down at him and looked over at Harry. I sat back in the chair that I had occupied only an hour or less earlier and stared down at my newborn son.

Harry had risked his life to escape from Merlin only knows what to make sure that this precious being wasn't born in Voldemort's clutches and then he almost gave his life in order to bring him into the world.

This tiny baby boy who brought back memories of Draco had fallen asleep in my arms and it seemed that I was the only one awake. Sirius and Remus had left the hospital wing and most likely were retiring to their room while Poppy had put up a monitoring spell on Harry and retreated to her room after placing a bassinette near Harry's bed, equipped with blankets.

I sat there with my son in my arms and watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest and then the rise and fall of my sons. When I saw that both were strong and steady I stood and walked over to the bassinette and placed my son inside it.

I walked over to the right side of the curtain and pulled it open to reveal and empty bed. I swished my wand and said an incantation that I had said enough times in this lifetime that I could use it in my sleep and moved the bed closer to Harry's so that only a foot or less separated us. I slid off my dress shoes and crawled into bed and collapsed onto the soft feather filled pillow below me and allowed all my tiredness claim its just reward.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: So please stop explaining

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 9: So please stop explaining **

_I sat there with my son in my arms and watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest and then the rise and fall of my sons. When I saw that both were strong and steady I stood and walked over to the bassinette and placed my son inside it. _

_I walked over to the right side of the curtain and pulled it open to reveal and empty bed. I swished my wand and said an incantation that I had said enough times in this lifetime that I could use it in my sleep and moved the bed closer to Harry's so that only a foot or less separated us. I slid off my dress shoes and crawled into bed and collapsed onto the soft feather filled pillow below me and allowed all my tiredness claim its just reward. _

The school was empty for summer and yet it was filled with eager and excited people of all ages hustling and bustling. Mostly everyone was gathered in the Great Hall to eat breakfast but very few were eating because most of them were gossiping animatedly. It wasn't until the doors opened that everyone quieted and waited with baited breath.

When Sirius and Remus walked in with identical looks of tired but happy grins to room turned to them in serious anticipation.

"What's with the stares? Didn't any of you learn any manners?"

"OUT WITH IT SIRIUS BLACK," yelled an anxious Molly Weasley.

"Out with what? Last time I pulled it out you beat me over the head with that heavy fist of yours. I've still got bumps on me skull."

"If you don't come out with it I'll give you a few more. Is Harry okay and did he have the baby," asked Molly while Arthur placed a comforting and restraining hand on her shoulder.

Sirius walked over and took a seat in the middle of the table followed by Remus. Both sat down and Sirius ran a hand through his disheveled white hair while Remus poured both of them big cups of coffee.

"Harry had the baby last night," he paused to take a sip of the coffee Remus had made him and then continued, "A handsome baby boy."

"It was a hard delivery and we almost lost both of the baby and Harry," said Remus with a shadowed look in his eyes.

"How? What happened," asked Hermione.

"The delivery seemed to be going well and then Harry started panicking and said that something was wrong and he kept trying to push the baby out when Poppy told him to stop. We had to hold him down. Poppy and Severus had to go inside and un-wrap the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck," said Remus as he cradled his coffee mug between his hands.

"It was awful seeing Harry like that and just when we thought it could get no worse...the stench of blood filled the room because Harry's torn and bleeding from trying to force the babe out and Poppy says that we have to get the baby out as soon as possible because Harry's hips can't bare the weight any longer," said Sirius leaning his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!"

Big tears rolled down Molly's face and Hermione hid her face behind her hair while Ron rubbed her back soothingly, his eyes were red and watery but not one tear fell. Draco was pale and tears looked ready to fall from his shivering blonde lashes, Ginny lay in his arms crying freely.

"So, what happened," demanded a teary eyed McGonagall.

"The baby slid from Harry blue and lifeless and Poppy and Severus spent minutes working on his tiny little body until air filled his lungs and his tiny body turned pink and while life filled his body it was leaving Harry's. We were all in tears when Poppy handed the babe to Sirius. I watched helpless as Lucius was pushed out of the way and Poppy and Severus started working on Harry, Severus pouring potion after potion down Harry's throat and Poppy pumping on his chest and breathing into him and stopping every now and then to chant a quick spell I had never heard of. I walked over and led Lucius over to Sirius to see his newborn son and it was a surreal moment watching him stare down at that little boy who already looks so much like Harry, it was as if I could hear the thoughts in his head or perhaps we were both thinking how much the babe looked like Harry and if Harry died we would all be left with a miniature Harry that we would look at with sorrow and irony," said Remus scrubbing at his now tear stained cheeks.

"Irony's right! Poor Arry, ad to go through the same thing! Ev'one t'lling 'im how much he resembled is father and mother and to have the same thing appen to his son...," sobbed Hargid.

"Well they got Harry back and now Lucius is up there at his side holding their son and watching Harry sleep. He's only had a few hours of sleep himself," said Sirius.

"When can we go see them," asked Draco softly.

"I reckon you can now, Draco since you're family. It might be a while for everyone else. Harry's awake now but he's very weak and a lot of company won't do him any good. He's named his son. His son is Imriel Lucian Malfoy," said Madam Pomphrey as she entered.

"That's a nice name," said Molly.

"Nice and long," said the twins together.

"Then you may call him Imri," said the suave and tired voice of Lucius as he entered the great hall.

"Father?"

Draco rushed over to see a worn but smiling Lucius with a small bundle in his arms. Draco gave his father a swift hug before standing straight to glance at the bundle in his fathers arms.

"He's so small and Sirius and Remus were right, he does resemble Harry, except for those eyes," said Ginny as she approached.

"They've already lightened some. They were a deep blue last night but already they've lightened a shade of lighter blue. I'm betting in a month if not longer that they'll be a Malfoy silver," said Lucius smiling down at the growing crowd gathering around him.

"How's Harry," asked Ron and Molly and a few others.

"Sore and weak but alive and neither of us can ask for more than that."

"Well are you going to hog him all to yourself or pass him around," asked Molly with many nods of agreement.

He handed Imriel to her and watched as she and others gently passed him around in awe and reverie. He had no idea what tomorrow brought but he didn't care. He had today and so did his family.

To Be Continued...

YAY! Day off so I got in the mood to write for this series. Next I'll write for Lucid Consequences.

Kat 


	10. Chapter 10: Don't tell me 'cause it hurt

**Title: Don't Speak  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 10: Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

_"How's Harry," asked Ron, Molly and a few others._

_"Sore and weak but alive and neither of us can ask for more than that."_

_"Well are you going to hog him all to yourself or pass him around," asked Molly with many nods of agreement._

_He handed Imriel to her and watched as she and others gently passed him around in awe and reverie. He had no idea what tomorrow brought but he didn't care. He had today and so did his family_.

I sat up and looked around me at the many balloons flashing greetings, cards, piles of candies and treats and un-opened letters on the tables and any other clear surface in the curtained off area. I saw the empty bassinette that sat beside my bed and heard the silence outside of my curtained off bed and put two and two together. I slowly slid the blankets and sheets off my body and then slowly slid my legs over the edge of the bed, wincing and gasping as I did so. I was still sore which told me I hadn't been out long. If I had to estimate I would say only a day or two at the most.

I pushed myself into a standing position and then waited for my body to adjust as I stood there gripping the railing to my hospital bed. Prickles and tickles crawled through my feet and up my legs slowly as the blood flow began to once again pump at its normal rate, returning the feeling of my lower limbs to what it had been before laying hours in the same position.

Once feeling had returned I looked down at my body and saw that I was clad in a clean white medical gown and where there had been a large rounded bump there was now only a small rounded bump as a reminder. I ran my hand over my somewhat pudgy tummy.

"A bit of exercise and that will be gone as well."

I turned quickly to look behind me and hissed in pain at the sudden stab of pain in my lower regions.

"Hop right back in that bed, Harry! I'm glad I decided to come early to give you your potions. Any later and I'm betting you would have been down in the Great Hall around all the hustle and bustle, which is not good for you in the state your still in. I can see you pushing yourself until you're once again abed. And who do you think would be at fault? Not me that's for certain! If you were a bit more patient you would heal faster."

She ranted as she walked out and in of the curtained off area that was mine for the time being and returned holding a cup filled with thick greenish brown substance.

"Drink up! It'll help with the pain."

The cup was in my hand before I could protest and as I poured it down my throat and swallowed the thick mint tasting liquid Poppy pulled out another cup and filled it with a clear red potion that was as thin as water and traded my empty cup for the now full one.

"It isn't poison, although at time I know they taste it," she said walking away.

I smiled and downed the red liquid and fought the urge to vomit it back up. It tasted like copper and cherry, a horrible combination. Blood and cherries that was a better description.

"Yes, that one tastes like awful but not as bad as this one so buck up and take a sip of pumpkin juice before this one," she said as she handed me a bottle of cold pumpkin juice and began to pour another measured amount of potion into the glass she had taken from my hand.

I watched as the fuchsia potion with the consistency of clam chowder was poured into the glass and then held out to me. I swallowed a bit more of the pumpkin juice and set the bottle aside, knowing that I would need what was left to rid my tongue and mouth of the thick potion.

"It's foul but it helps. The second one was a..."

"Blood replenishing potion," I ground out as I had finished swallowing the thick nastiness that was my last potion for the time being.

"Very good! Now what was the one you've just swallowed?"

I lifted the pumpkin juice to my mouth and swallowed heartily in the hopes that the taste and memory would leave my mouth and mind forever. Upon finishing the bottle I realized it hadn't but having the pumpkin juice had helped some.

"I believe it was a mix of some sort of healing potion and a few vitamin potions as well. Though it tasted a lot like vomit."

She laughed, "Very good Harry!"

I slowly sat back on the bed and was more than a little pleased that the pain had lessened to a dull ache.

"Since I've had my potions can I have some clothes so that I can go find my son and his father?"

She gave me a once over before sighing, "I'd prefer you stay in bed for at least another day or so but seeing that your so determined and that your friends and family have been wanting to see you I shall find you some clothes and then escort you down to the Great Hall."

I smiled and watched as she walked away.

I sat stood looking in a full length mirror assessing my current outfit with a source of amusement, disdain and a tad but annoyance. Poppy had gone to the storage room and pulled out various clothing that she kept on hand in case of emergencies and set them on my bed for me to look through. Most of the items were uniforms from various houses. I had managed to find a nice pair of black slacks a white dress shirt, a black sweater vest, a belt and unfortunately the only robe I could find was that from Slytherin. I knew that Severus and Lucius would be regal pains in the butt when they see that I'm wearing their house. I would have gone without the cloak but I was cold and I figured it had a lot to do with blood loss.

Poppy stood in the doorway waiting for me, a smile on her face when she saw me.

"My have you grown."

I smiled, "I'm 5'6 Poppy, and I haven't grown an inch."

"Sometimes growth isn't always seen on the outside," she said with a secretive smile.

I shook my head smiling and walked beside her as we left the medical ward and headed down the stairs and through the halls. We talked about my son and how she and all the others adored him. We discussed what I had missed in my two days of rest since the birth and then our conversation ended as we neared the doors to the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and walked through the doorway and as I entered the various conversations stopped and I felt all eyes on me.

"HARRY!"

I fought the urge to cover my ears and instead smiled as Hermione and Ron jumped out of their seats and ran over to me, both encasing me in a large hug. Soon I had a circle of people around me, each giving me a version of congratulations and well wishes before Poppy began to shoo them away with shouts of my condition and that I needed to take things slow and steady.

I found myself starring into a pair of bright silvery eyes that shone with various happy emotions. I watched as he stood up and walked over to me, our son in his arms and I couldn't help but sniffle upon seeing them approach me. I had thought I had lost both of them and to see them standing there, walking towards me. My eyes misted and I fought the oncoming tears.

Lucius stood in front of me and held out our son to me. I took him into my arms and pulled him snug against me and buried my nose in his soft ebony hair, inhaling his scent. He smelled of baby powder and yet under the baby powder was a smell that reminded me of the air on a stormy night when the clouds are pregnant with rain and fit to burst.

I pulled back and walked with him over to an empty seat and I sat down, placing my son in the crook of my right arm so that I could look him over. I opened his thin blue blanket and saw that he was dressed in a one piece that was a pale green and covered with little lions in various stages of sleep and play. I looked at his pudgy legs and followed them down to his tiny feet and I sat there and counted his ten tiny toes before I moved up and found his chubby arms and his small hands and I counted his ten tiny fingers. I then kissed both of his round cherubic cheeks and his smooth forehead covered here and there with his ebony bangs. I explored his tiny ears and cooed at him watching those chubby arms and legs move and a look of unsure surprise move across his face. I looked into his eyes and saw myself reflected in those gorgeous pools of pale blue.

"He's so...gorgeous," I whispered and wiped away an errant tear.

"I'd have to agree," said Severus from behind me.

I placed a kiss on Imriel's button nose causing his to give a small smile, "He's got your smile."

Lucius chuckled, "I said the same thing but Severus and Poppy insisted it was gas."

"Like I said, he has your smile."

Everyone laughed and Lucius playfully smacked my arm.

"Since no one had a chance to place bets on the birth or the sex we're all placing bets on what house he'll be in," said Fred.

"Care to wager a bet," asked George.

"Five hundred pounds on Gryffindor," I said as I smiled down at Imriel.

"I'll place five hundred pounds on Slytherin," said Lucius.

Laughter was heard as well as a few other bets being shouted at the twins who jotted down names, houses and odds.

"I've missed you," I heard Lucius' voice whisper in my ear as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"And I you," I said leaning into his embrace. He brought his head around and I turned my head so that our lips in what began as a gentle kiss and grew to a passionate one. A flash went off and I we broke apart and looked at Draco who stood in front of us holding a wizards camera.

We laughed and then turned back to each other and initiated another kiss causing laughter and catcalls throughout the hall. When we broke apart we were both smiling like giddy teenagers but our soon chose that moment to fuss.

"He's probably hungry," said Lucius as he reached behind him where Ginny held out a bottle. He handed me the bottle and I took it and held it in front of Imriel's mouth. He opened his mouth like a baby bird and as soon as the nipple entered he latched on, suckling with much vigor.

I held him and watched as he drank until the bottle was empty. I handed the bottle to his father and lifted him to my shoulder and patted his back until I heard the soft burp and continued until it looked as if no more burps were going to be brought up and then laid him back in my arms so that I could wipe his face. I held him one handed while I reached for a plate which Lucius took from me and began to pile with breakfast foods. He smothered my waffles in butter and syrup and even cut them for me. I thanked him and lifted my fork and took my first taste of real food in over seven months. I moaned my pleasure as I chewed and swallowed and then reached for the next bite. Before I had realized it I had managed to eat two waffles, two scrambled eggs with mushrooms and cheese, four pieces of bacon, two hash browns, a banana, a cheese Danish and two small blueberry muffins which I downed with two cups of apple juice and a large glass of orange juice.

I leaned back in my chair and looked down at Imriel's sleeping face.

"Would you like me to take him for a while," asked Mrs. Weasley.

I shook my head no and smiled as I looked down at my son, "I think I would like one of those carriers that can be worn like a sling so that I can have Imriel with me at all times."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Give me tonight and I'll have one made and ready for use."

I smiled and thanked her.

I felt the tension around me intensify and I knew what had them so tense. They wanted to know what had happened and how. They wanted the story of my capture and escape.

"Is everyone here," I asked as I smiled down at my precious son.

"Well, everyone that would be and should be," said Professor McGonagall.

"Good. Have the pull up a chair and I'll tell you all what happened and what I've learned. I'm only telling it once. Ask questions but I might not answer them."

Truthfully, I was also going to leave out a lot and candy coat my story as much as possible. There are a lot of things I'd rather not remember and would rather take with me to my grave. I might tell Lucius some of it but I doubt he'll ever get the full story. I'll never write it down or confess to anyone the full horrors I have gone through and I believe its better that way.

The sound of chairs scraping and of rustling clothing filled the hall as everyone made a large circle with their chairs so that they could hear what I had to say. Once everyone was settled I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where should I start? I suppose at the beginning...but which beginning..."

"Start with the day you went missing," said Charlie.

"Well it all started when I was going to my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house to pick up some things. I remember arguing with my Aunt and Uncle when they asked if I had decided to stay in the "freak" world. I had grabbed my things and threw them into a book bag and we had actually argued all the way to the front door and on the front lawn and I was just about to leave when I heard all these pops and next thing I know I was surrounded by Death Eaters. I remember a few ran towards my Aunt and Uncle and I just started hexing them left and right. One of them grabbed my Aunt and threatened to use the most unforgivable of the unforgivables but I told him I would come willingly if he let her go."

My son stirred and I rocked him gently, "They let her go and she looked like she was going to cry. I told her to go in the house and not to come out until it was safe. She started crying and my Uncle Vernon..."

Memory

"Be safe boy."

His face held a soft look of sympathy and worry I had never seen before.

"You too, Uncle Vernon."

End of Memory

"I don't remember much after that. A sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything went black. When I woke up I heard laughter and there was Voldemort. The first month was a blur to me. I get the days all mixed up and muddled. I remember beatings and torture sessions. They tried breaking me but nothing worked. They locked me in a small cell and fed me little and then nothing. I came out of that looking the same because it was nothing new. They moved on to other things, things that I hope none of you go through."

It was quiet and when I looked around the circle I saw all the horrified and upset faces and I felt hollow.

"A month went by, maybe more. I began to get violently ill. Every morning I threw up even if I had nothing to eat. I would pass out without reason and I was always tired. When another month passed I hadn't improved and it was kind of hard to torture someone who had started vomiting before you had even began that days torture. Voldemort called on his personal healer and we learned I was pregnant and then I had to have a lot of questions answered since no one bothered to tell me wizards could get pregnant."

"Sorry about that mate," said Ron blushing.

"It's not your fault Ron. Someone really should make a class for muggle born and raised witches and wizards. Speaking of which...Why haven't I ever seen a pregnant wizard?"

"Even though homosexuality is accepted in the wizarding world not many witches and wizards are vocal about it and very few actually bond let alone decide to have children," said Remus from his spot next to Sirius.

"Besides...it bloody hurts!"

I stared at my Godfather as well as a few others.

"Don't look at me like that! I bottomed once and a month later I'm expecting. It completely blew me away."

"Then where's your child," I asked softly.

"I miscarried in Azkaban. I was a little over five months."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I looked down at my son and imagined if I had lost him that night.

"No need to cry, Harry. Besides I couldn't have kept my child anyway. Imagine me with a child and on the run from Dementors. Even if I had been able to give her to Remus, he would have had a hard time caring for her with all the bullshit that he had to go through."

"And you two can always try for another. Your still young," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Who says we haven't," asked Sirius with a grin.

"Okay...let's end this before we have another drapes conversation. Please continue Harry," said Tonks with a shudder.

I looked at Lucius and mouthed "Drapes?" He chuckled and mouthed back, "later". I shrugged and continued.

"So the torture stopped and I was almost ecstatic but then they began to threaten the life of my child. Voldemort would bring me out to show off my swollen belly and proclaim that he had me and my child in his clutches. He then began to talk of using my child for his evil and others began to put the idea into his head that it would be pure brilliance to make my child his heir. In his mind it was a possibility. He and others among them could have been probable fathers but I knew none of them were. I had begun to dig into the dirt floor of the cell they had me in and I that spot I hid a few items that came of use that I just happened upon. I also began to realize that my pregnancy caused my magic to grow and with its growth it needed an outlet and without my wand I had no outlet for it. So odd things would happen. Food would disappear from a tray in front of Voldemort and appear in my cell, I would think about causing a guard harm and he would trip and fall. So began to practice and by practice I tried to intentionally do these things with a thought or a swish of my wrist. By time I had reached my seventh month I was able to do wandless magic."

"That's our Harry," said Fred and George together.

"I waited for a day when Voldemort took a trip and then I put my plan into action. I stunned and tied up as many as I could and took away their wands. I searched high and low for my own wand and find no sign of it so I was forced to leave without it. I had made it out of his hideout and ran and ran until a day and a half had gone by. I hid in alleys with the homeless and stole clothes off of lines and food from gardens, window sills and orchards. I did this until I happened upon a small cottage. I wouldn't have approached but I saw the young woman in the yard was wearing a pale rose colored cloak. I had never seen a muggle wear something so beautiful and unusual and then she took out a wand and began to spell the laundry from the line into a folded pile in her basket. I approached her. She saw me and almost ran but I begged her to contact Hogwarts or The Weasleys. She suggested they contact the Ministry."

"Which at the time you declined," said Bill.

"Assuming that someone else and not Dad was in charge," said Ginny.

"Yes. So I was flooed to Hogwarts and landed right into Severus' arms. The rest you already know."

"So why does Voldemort want Imriel," asked Tonks and shacklebolt at the same time.

"If you had to face your enemy and they've brainwashed your child, could you kill your own child in order to obtain victory," asked Lucius.

I shuddered and looked down at Imriel, "I would rather die than kill Imriel and Voldemort knows that. He also knows that my child is powerful. Two strong bloodlines have now become one and unlike most pureblood families there's no interbreeding and there is a new strain of DNA added to keep out most of the genetic problems pureblood's face."

"Squibs," said Hermione.

"Yes. That's another reason. Voldemort is not pureblood but he goes around preaching about the pure blooded but in truth he needs new blood. He wants to conquer not destroy. He thinks he can build a better wizarding race."

"We have a war on our hands and there's no stopping it," said Kingsley.

"We have the key to his defeat and he knows it," I said pulling Imriel in a hug.

Everyone gave me a questioning look and I just rubbed my sons back.

"So what's this drape stuff all about," I asked.

"Upon seeing your Godfathers new look I decided to tease him a bit and asked if the carpet matched the drapes," said Lucius with a dramatic sigh.

I looked at my Godfather and then "looked" at my Godfather.

"Do they," I asked out of curiosity.

Sirius stood up and just as his hands reached for his belt buckle everyone shouted, "YES!"

I looked around me at the many terrified, red and amused faces and busted out laughing.

I'm betting this wasn't the first time Sirius had tried dropping his pants in a crowded room.

To be continued...

So does that answer your questions?

It's been a little over a month and my laptop died. I kid you not! So I had to go to this horrible place that rhymes with "Pest Fly" and I had to deal with a lot of BS before I got another laptop. Same model and make. :HUGS CHIBI G:

Yuppers. So this is updated and I really should work on my Gundam Wing fic, Lion and the Lamb.

Bye for now

Kat


End file.
